


Captain Assumptions

by QuietCanadian9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, bucky friendly tho, seriously the frostiron is one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/pseuds/QuietCanadian9
Summary: Alternate title: Assumptions make an ass out of you and me (but mostly you).Steve thinks Tony has been faking his injuries after Siberia and decides to call him out on - what he thinks is - his fake paralysis in front of news crews.It doesn't go well.--Title by Selysin and alternate title by tinydragontony on the Frostiron server.Thanks to the server for helping me title this and actually giving me confidence to post it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 639





	Captain Assumptions

Steve was absolutely incensed when he saw Iron Man on the field today. He had tried telling anyone who would listen that Tony wasn't paralyzed and he was just ... well, Steve didnt know! But now that everyone had seen him on the field in the suit, the good Captain decided now was the time to confront him in front of the news crews.

"Tony! Good to see you back on your feet. Shouldn't you apologize to the people who are actually disabled about how you lied?" He called out and instantly every camera - news, cellphone and otherwise - was pointed at him.

Tony's head snapped to look at him and he could feel the ice cold temperature as Loki heard what he had said.  
The golden faceplate flipped up and the man paused for effect, his own glare just as icy as his partner's.

"What, you think that shoving a _vibranium frisbee through my chest cavity_ wasn't enough? You think your attempt to kill me that ended in my nerve death was, what, a game?" The suit melted away, catching the man as it reformed into the wheelchair he had seen him in around the compound.

"Just because I'm paralyzed doesn't mean I'm immediately going to become a sidekick when I can still do good work as the _main event_." That grin was razor sharp, vicious as he delivered every single line of that declaration with the dooming feeling of a bell tolling closer and closer to the headsman's axe.

"You might have the world's best steroids, but that's all you are. I saw I could be an example to everyone out there-" he turned to the news cameras and his posture was so perfect, as if he were addressing everyone on the other end of those live feeds. "- that when someone tries to kill you, you figure out what your new situation is, and prove to everyone out there that you are so much better than an ableist, 'roid-raged relic from the _past_."

People held their breath, and Tony turned back to Steve who was quickly realizing this was not going to plan at all and everyone on the planet was seeing it.  
  
"James Buchanan Barnes proved he was adaptable to the future even after brainwashing and the horrors Hydra put him through." The words punched the air out of the captain's lungs like he was back in the forties and reliving his asthma.

_"What's your excuse."_


End file.
